Tell him, Hermione
by vulpixfairy
Summary: When Hermione is lost of how to comfort a crying Ron, she turns to her heart and conscience for guidance. Little did she know that in the process, she becomes aware of her hidden feelings for him...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all other characters, plots, etc. as they belong to JK Rowling

Author's note: OK, I know it's been a long while since I wrote a Ron/Hermione romance. I was inspired by the song 'Tell him' by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand, and I made little conversations between Hermione, her conscience and her heart.

Warning: You just have to be aware of OOC and sappy and angsty romance in this story. The rating is given because of one 'F' word. Please leave a review when you finish? (Giving a watery smile due to crying).

Summary: When Hermione is lost of how to comfort a crying Ron, she turns to her heart and conscience for guidance. Little did she know that in the process, she becomes aware of her hidden feelings for him...

* * *

Tell Him, Hermione

I silently snuck down the stairs from the dormitories to the Common Room after three tedious hours of being unable to find the peace to sleep. The Common Room was the perfect venue to contemplate all the happenings of our six past years in Hogwarts when we were in the seventh year. But just as I reached the bottom, I heard a deep muffled sob that belonged to a boy. As far as I can see, I could make out a big hunched figure at the fireplace. As I moved nearer soundlessly like a cat, my heart jolted at the sight. I found Ron, my best friend, my secret desire and love and ironically my fear, crying in haggard sobs.  
My feet were rooted to the ground. I've rarely seen him cry before. I've seen him when he was in a tantrum, being happy, angry, or even when he was having a nervous breakdown. But never had I seen him cry like this. Loud and clear to wake everyone.  
My heart ached as I took in the sight before me. Legs bound close to his chest, one arm binding his knees and the other covering his face that was buried in between his knees. His back was quivering with every heart-wrenched sob forced out of his large figure. I sighed and feeling each thump beating painfully against my breast. I felt like crying myself as my feet drove forward as if I was placed under the Imperius curse.  
Before long, I was kneeling before him. The sounds I could hear were the crackling flames and Ron's sobs. I couldn't take the sight in front of me. I couldn't bear to see and hear him cry because...it breaks my heart whenever he did.

"Ron..."

My throat was dry and my voice was nothing but a whisper. I held my breath as Ron stopped sobbing and lifted his head. I gasped softly. His eyes were puffy and red, not to mention bloodshot from crying so much. His freckled cheeks were flushed and blotched with tears. His face looked so mournful like an abused puppy.

"H-Hermione..." I cringed at the sound of his hoarse voice. It brought another pang of pain into my soul.

"Ron..." I spoke a bit louder. I felt so awkward yet scared like I'm talking to him like a child.

I got the shock of my life when he abruptly launched himself on me, wrapping his arms around my waist in an iron grip. He buried his head against my neck and starts crying all over again.  
My arms fell limp. I was more than scared. I was petrified stiff. The impact of Ron's body against mine was so indescribable, he was bigger and heavier than me. One side of my rational mind told me to push him away while the other retorted that I should comfort him. I chose the latter but there was a problem. I had no idea how to comfort him. I was just as lost as he was. I've never comforted a boy in this state before...the sight of him crying has caught me severely off guard.

'I'm so afraid...'

Ron was sobbing harder and each of those sobs inflicted pain.

'How do I show that I care...'

I was never open with my personal feelings and I shared little with others because of my reputation to maintain. I know that I care but I never showed it physically.

'What if he catches the tremble in my voice?'

I was always articulate with speech but seeing Ron like this...my throat was constricted and I began to stutter. The feeling of helplessness of helping my best friend was growing along with my own urge to cry. I hated to picture myself in a state of weakness even though there were many a time I did.

'If he loves someone else...what will become of this?'

It could be why he was crying...unrequited love. Love...an emotion that cuts me deep and left me in tears. Because I knew it...with Viktor who left me with another and I was last seen crying in the middle of the Hall.

'No one expects life to be easy...yet I feel that it's too cruel, I hate to make a fool of myself...'

Ron made an another opportunity to let out a wail before he resumed crying. My neck was already damp and shiny with his tears. It became official...I was unable to help to soothe Ron who was still crying on me. I wanted to soothe away his pain but here I was...kneeling and doing nothing. Life was indeed unfair and cruel...what a twist of fate...

'Oh help me...I'm so lost...'

The growing ache in my heart was unbearable. So I did the most unlikely alternative: consult to my heart and conscience...

* * *

Give yourself another chance, my child  
Love is there to guide you  
And be strong

* * *

I was shocked at my conscience's revelation. Me? Love Ron? I knew that I cared...but to this intimate level? I mentally shook my head until Ron's hiccupping caught my attention. I looked down and found Ron gazing at me with begging eyes still flooded with tears. At the sight of him, a tear escaped and trickled my right cheek along a sob escaping my throat.

* * *

Reach out to him  
And soothe him with words  
Of comfort and love  
Tell him of his perfections  
In his eyes  
For love will help heal him  
And yourself

* * *

I looked down upon him, my cheeks flushed and the urge to cry coming stronger. Ron was still crying against me...my curiosity won over my rationality as I simply asked him:

"Ron...what's wrong?"

His grip around my body tightened and another muffled sob escaped before he shouted hoarsely that it immensely frightened me, "I-I...I'm such a wreck! I'm so stupid! Everything's screwed up! Fucked up! Everything! I-It's so jumpy since fifth year and when the Parvati bitch ditched me just because I'm mediocre!"

My breath caught. Ron was depressed all this while...why didn't I notice before? He tried everything to keep up the image of being Head Boy as well as Keeper in the Quidditch team since Harry was given the lifetime Quidditch ban from the hateful Umbridge. And Parvati left him just because he couldn't handle the stress of being a seventh year student.  
I was angry and sad. Angry that Parvati had the nerve to not know the wonderful side of Ron Weasley. Sad because knowing that he was suffering in the name of love.  
I was still helpless as before and the fear of his rejection prevented me from moving...

* * *

Give him a gentle caress  
As soft as an angel's wing  
Show him that you care  
Beyond what he expects

* * *

Before long, my arms started to move on their own accord. Ron stiffened before me as I wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him close to me. I brought one hand to the back of his head and combed his hair gently, while the other reached down to draw invisible circles around his back. I mentally smiled as the sobbing slowly ceased to soft sighs and he relaxed in my embrace, his face still nuzzling against my neck. I blushed as I felt a strange yet comforting warmth circulate in my body.

'I feel so warm...'

* * *

Take you time  
To explore what you have earned  
Love cannot be denied  
Let the truth liberate you  
And soothe your inner fears, my child

* * *

The warmth was spreading further and strangely a new courage was developing inside of me. I hugged Ron tighter as I felt pleasure waves through my soul. I sigh shakily when I felt Ron shifting slightly so we ended up lying on the carpet, side by side. His head still pressed against my neck and his legs twined with mine. I could feel his hot breath against my skin, his tears had dried considerably. I've never felt relieved like this. It was then the relief I felt transformed into something more...

'I love him...'

* * *

Show him, my child

* * *

'It feels so certain...'

* * *

Share your warmth with him

* * *

'I have so much to say to him...I can't let him walk away until he knows how I feel...'

I loved him...I loved him all this while and I dismissed it as a school girl's crush or a phenomenal rush of hormones. All of a sudden, it became clear to me. No matter how many faults the boy in my arms had, he had stolen my heart without me knowing through his strong loyalty to his friends and his idiotic and ballistic antics. Now the thought of him leaving me like Viktor became vivid and fear clutched my pangs of insecurity in my soul.

* * *

Reach out to him  
And soothe him with words  
Of comfort and love  
Tell him of his perfections  
In his eyes  
For love will help heal him  
And yourself

* * *

My hands found themselves in his hair as I continued to comb the silky warmth with my fingers. At this, Ron brought me closer and whimpered against my cheek. He started shivering and I brought him close to my chest and held him there. I blushed as his one of his arms fell limp and brushed on my hip. The warm and comforting feeling inside grew ten times faster and stronger...was this beautiful feeling the love I yearned yet couldn't be achieved?

* * *

A warm glow from the Heavens  
That basks to those who believe  
Feel the pleasantness flying through your body  
Let love be a true guide to your path, my child

* * *

I braved myself as I placed a shy kiss on his freckled forehead after bringing up one of my hands to brush his fiery fringe away. The soft touch aroused his attention as he moved his head to gaze at me. My heart fluttered...and I blushed, feeling the heat circulating at a fast pace in my cheeks and neck.

"Hermione...what..."

"Shh..." I placed a finger on his chapped lips to hush him.

* * *

Reach out to him  
And soothe him with words  
Of comfort and love  
Tell him of his perfections  
In his eyes  
For love will help heal him  
And yourself

* * *

He gasped softly when I snuggled up to his chest and repositioned my arms so that they were loosely wrapped around his waist. Leaning against his chest, I could hear the beautiful rhythm of his heart beating ever so softly like drums. I smiled as Ron wrapped his large arms around me, pulling me closer, his breath tickling my hair and forehead. It felt so much like heaven. I looked up at him and reached out a shaky hand. The feather-light touch of my palm against his cheek caught his attention and I could see the shine of wonderment glittering in his eyes.

"'Mione?" he whispered to me, "Wha-"

"Ron...never ever listen to her...she never deserved you from the beginning...everything will be all right...you'll see..." I whispered back and wiped away a tear on his cheek with my index finger, "Don't cry anymore, Ron..."

"I'm so sorry..." Ron croaked, his eyes heavy with sadness, "I'm such an idiot...I'm an idiot to cry like this."

"You're not an idiot...no one needs permission to express human emotion. It's OK to cry sometimes..."

"Why?" his eyes were penetrating my very being, "Nobody's comforted me like this before...nobody ever sees me cry...why..."

At this, my tender look was replaced by a sad one that caught his concern. Now that I found out that my feelings for the boy in front of me were of being more than friends, I had doubts whether he would accept me after his heartbreak with Parvati. What if he's not ready...what if I would do something stupid and break his heart again...what if...what if...  
But I knew I had to tell him, as best friends we couldn't hide from each other. I looked up at him straight in the eye and spoke of what was in my heart and conscience.

"Because I love you, Ron."

A bittersweet ache pierced my heart, causing twin trails of tears to trail down my cheeks. A pregnant silence hung in the air after my confession. We were still...and I was getting agitated that I shivered in his arms.

"Hermione...look at me."

His fingers cupped under my chin and upon looking up at him...the most wonderful sight of his face...my tears flowed harder, my throat wanting to release the sobs I held back.

"Why are you crying, 'Mione?" my breath hitched when he unwrapped one of his arms and placed a hand on my cheek tenderly, "Don't cry..."

I was in a stupor as Ron's fingertips brushed over my cheek, wiping away the remains of the salty liquid from my eyes. Much to my surprise, he cupped my face gently and kissed both my eyelids shut, sucking away the moisture gathered there as he pulled me closer that my head tucked under his chin.

"Ron?" I looked up at him to find him smiling...not grinning...smiling at me.

He said nothing as he pulled me to lie on top of him so that my head was tucked under his chin as his head was propped up by a discarded cushion. He picked up one of my free hands and twined our fingers together.

"You know, 'Mione...I didn't expect you to find me in this state tonight...but what you did for me tonight really made me feel a hundred times better than before," his grip of his interlocked fingers tightened, "Thank you."

But it still didn't ease the pain. Ron still hadn't said anything clear...but it looked like he wasn't finished as he whispered in my ear...

"I never realised that...you're always there for me when Harry's still under pressure...and...I'm a git to...not notice you clearly...and I can never forgive that Vicky prat for dumping you like that. Parvati wasn't good enough now that I thought about it..."

I exhaled shakily, not realizing that all this time, I was holding my breath in anticipation.

"I love you too, Hermione...I always have."

At this, everything stilled and the rapid thumping of my heart was the only sound ringing in my ears. I shifted my head to gaze at him with hope shining in my eyes. I didn't want to jump on false hopes. Ron then shifted position so that I was pressed under the heavy and warm weight of his body.

"Ron..." I grasped his hand that was heading to cup my flushed cheek.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron repeated as he leaned to kiss me on the forehead, "I love you."

The ache was then transformed into an exhilarated sensation that passed through my body. He gazed at me with wonderment when I gave a genuine smile at him. He smiled at me as he rubbed his nose against mine affectionately.

* * *

Hold him close to your heart  
And never let him go  
For he is precious to you

* * *

I nodded mentally as Ron leaned further towards me to brush a shy and clumsy kiss against my lips. I blushed once again. This was my very first kiss...I never shared any with Viktor. The feeling was exhilarating...wonderful...exquisite...there were no words to describe it... As he gathered me in his arms for a loving embrace, I felt a strange peace settling in a hollow portion of my heart I didn't know I had. I nuzzled into his chest and closed my eyes.

I thanked my heart and conscience as I drifted off to sleep in Ron's warmth and security. For if I hadn't consulted with them and helped Ron escape his misery, I wouldn't have realized the hidden affections I had for him and give love a second chance to blossom.

The End

* * *

Author's note: Phew...what do you think? This one took two days to do. Is it worth reading after for not writing Ron/Hermione fics for some time? I leave it to you. Please read and review! 


End file.
